lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
InGen Separatist Force
The InGen Separatist Force,'' often incorrectly referred to as '''InGen' (both by outsiders and members of the group that claim they are working under the interests of the real company), and also known as simply the''' Corrupt Employees '''are a relatively large group of former InGen Corporation employees that are known to operate in and around southeastern Pennsylvania, namely the suburban town of Bradford, and possibly other parts of the world. The group was completely unknown to the public until the famous Retribution Incident, which brought them, as well as an opposing group known as the Shark Hunters to national attention. History As of yet, little is known about the group's past before the year 2014, but they are believed to have existed for quite some time before even the advent of the Retribution incident. Retribution Incident Despite most information being publically witheld by the government and survivors of the incident refusing to talk, it was widely believed that the InGen Separatist Forces were ultimately responsible for causing the Retribution Incident, fueled by their conflict with the Shark Hunters. Even as the Retribution Incident occurred, no members from either party attempted to get outside help nor bring attention to the situation, which led to it ultimately being clad in secrecy up until the believed end of the conflict. The InGen Separtists' involvement (and very existence) were only proven by Bradford Township Police Department and Federal Bereau of Investigation forensics analyses and data gathering based on the recovery of experimental weapon "CL HS 100", called the "Hammerhead Shark" based on its appearance and function. The internal hard drive responsible for monitoring (possibly remote) revealed a considerable amount about its relatively short activation span; *The Hammerhead Shark had five different states of "observation", as noted in an internal log by a "Dr. K.D."; Hibernate (Inactive), Passive, Aware, Alert, and Hostile. System errors showed that unexpected emergency Hibernation status had been caused on the machine at least twice, noted as "due to electrical malfunction and/or damage." Aware and Alert states seemed rather interchangeable, but Aware is believed to be the "patrol" mode whereas Alert is for suspected hostiles. *During its active timespan, the Hammerhead encountered 16 different "markers" (as it refers to people, large animals, and other moving objects), and engaged or attempted to engage 12 of them in Hostile mode. It noted repeated resistance from various consistent attacks; many small composite-fiber (foam) darts were picked up by external sensors (only registered as "attacks" because of their consistency), multiple bludgeoning attempts with various success (automated system repair kicked in a few times), a few "warning" attacks (capable of causing severe damage) from high-velocity metal projectiles (9x19mm Parabellum Hollow-Points, .223 Remington cartridges, and 12 Gauge buckshot pellets), as well as a catastrophic attack from a bladed weapon. *Logs indicated an encounter with three other "friendly" markers, and one "override" marker. The friendly markers are believed to be the other two reported "sharks", as well as a possible creator. The override marker is currently unknown. Based on the equipment available, the experimental Hammerhead models were very advanced in terms of automated weaponry and computer systems. However, all known attempts to reproduce the results have failed, and the reusing the Hammerhead was deemed impossible shortly after analysis. Throughout the course of the Incident, Separatists played an indirect role behind the scenes - Billy Trenton was captured directly by forces, and Separatist ADMs (Automated Defense Modules) were responsible for the deaths of Eddie Jackson, Carter Phillips, Brett Nelson, and indirectly responsible for Quinn Freeman's demise. Post-Retribution Incident Following the Retribution Incident, the separatist InGen forces temporarily withdrew from their active operations - seeing the success of the previous three ADMs, they decided to construct more, including a massive dirty bomb built in one's likeness. Simon Williams also began to recruit large numbers of mercenaries and terrorists willing to support the cause, intending to use them as a major supporting force. Schism Despite the InGen employee's overwhelming force and relative lack of outside interference, they were continuously unable to defeat the Shark Hunters in battle, losing large numbers of their own soldiers and ADMs in guerrilla combat while making few gains of their own, leading many of the group to lose loyalty. Rainer Koffman in particular was dissatisfied with Simon's leadership, viewing him as weak and incompetent (and over-reliant on ADMs) and eventually killed Simon as well as several other InGen employees after they tried to flee from battle. A fierce three-way war erupted between those formerly loyal to Simon and those who decided to join Rainer. Not long after, Keith Douglass managed to disable the ADM targeting systems, and the formerly 'loyal' ADMs began attacking, killing, and destroying anything that moved - including InGen employees and other ADMs themselves. Despite the Shark Hunters' hopes, however, Rainer Koffman's defectors eventually gained the upper hand, defeating most of Simon's loyalists and the frenzied ADMs, though many small skirmishes continued around the immediate area. Rainer regrouped with the majority of his forces and ordered them to attack the Shark Hunters, who had gathered near the Bombshark. Though still sustaining far fewer casualties, Rainer's tactics were far more successful, and they continuously pushed the Shark Hunters back, but as an unfortunate side effect of his single focus, several surviving loyalist InGen employees joined the Shark Hunters in their fight, and mobilized US National Guard forces engaged pockets of InGen employees and ADMs that were elsewhere in Bradford. As the Shark Hunters ran low on ammunition, separatist forces overwhelmed them, forcing the loyalists to retreat and leading to the deaths of Billy Trenton, Logan Shaw, and Keith Douglass, and injuring the other three. Just before the InGen employees were able to finish them off, however, the Bombshark exploded, killing most of their remaining forces, presumably including Rainer and his lieutenants. A number of InGen employees (both loyal to Simon and defected to Rainer) and ADMs survived the destruction, and were apprehended by the US government (or killed trying to resist it) in the hours, days, and weeks following the Bombshark's explosion. By 6 months later, the violence had officially ended, with no fugitives remaining. Members Humans *Simon - Leader and founder of the group, who formerly worked for the InGen corporation. Currently unknown reasons caused him to leave the company and form the group, thus beginning an active campaign against them as well as the civilian populace around the area. Killed by Rainer Koffman in 2017. *Marcus Callum - Simon's right hand man and a leader of the group. Was in charge of a force of Separatists in the walking trail at the time of the Retribution Incident. Killed by Gabe Reynolds in 2017. *Keith Douglas - Third leader of the group and close friend to Simon. Defected from the group and joined the Shark Hunters in 2017, later killed by other employees. *Rainer Koffman - Security Specialist and a commanding officer of the group. Presumed killed in a massive explosion in 2017. *Quinn Freeman (After defection) - Briefly defected to the group when he was rescued by Simon, after being attacked by CL HS 100 and subsequently abandoned by his fellow Shark Hunters. Quinn was not loyal to the group and "promise to come for Simon next" after dealing with the Shark Hunters. Killed in 2014. *150+ Additional unknown recruits. Most presumed dead or incarcerated. ADMs *CL BS 79 - Upgraded Mark 1 BS ADM, only ADM to survive the Retribution incident. Its ultimate status is unknown, as it survived long enough to become frenzied, but it was most likely either destroyed or apprehended in 2017. *SM HS 100 - One and only known prototype of the HS series of ADMs. Deserviced and captured in 2014. *PK CS 24- Only active CS ADM participating in the Retribution Incident. Deserviced in 2014, its remaining components were apprehended in 2017. Equipment "Shark" Automatic Defense Modules (ADMs) Among the most prolific of IGSF equipment are the Automatic Defense Modules, machines created *SM 'HS' Hammerhead Series | Super Heavy Assault Model | Active 2014 - Experimental "super heavy" prototype model. Despite success in localized tests and field operations, the destruction and capture of the sole prototype model led to near immediate design scrapping. *IO 'MS' Mako Series | Heavy Assault Model | Active 2015-Present - Somewhat based on the design of the HS series, the MS took over the role of a heavy unit. While the system equipment is more advanced than the HS series was at time of operation, the armor is generally inferior and agility was not better. However, cost efficiency is 30% higher, and the MS series is highly adaptable to alternative roles, such as airwave jamming and transport. *CL 'BS' Bull Late (Mark 2) Series | Assault Model | Active 2016-Present - Upgraded variants of original Mark 1 models, deployed from 2017 onward. These have newer internal software component and identification upgrades, as well as external armor and vectoring improvements. Due to supplement but not completely replace all Mark 1 models, as cost and availability permit. *CL 'BS' Bull Early (Mark 1) Series | Assault Model | Active 2014-Present - Expensive, but advanced and most widely succesful model of the ADM Shark series. Being supplanted by Mark 2 models and TS Series sharks, with many more Mark 1s receiving upgrade packages for continued service. The BS was unique because it was given a thin aluminum outer shell reinforced by a superdense tungsten-steel inner shell (that did not exist in some areas, allowing one specific model to be stabbed through by Dan Bruines. *GC 'TS' Tiger Series | Assault Model | Active 2016-Present - Built as a cheaper but more cost effective alternative to the BS series. Combat inferior in most ways but capable of wider deployment, and all models are equipped with newest equipment, unlike still in use Mark 1 BS models. The TS Series utilizes the same composite titanium plating that the older BLS used, being that it was incredibly cheap and quick to manufacture. *NB 'LS' Lemon Series | Reconaissance/Light Assault Model | Active 2017-Present - Fast, but lightly armored models based on a modified TS chassis, these have been converted for recon, strike attacks, and support for heavier units. *PK 'CS' Crocodile Series | Light Model | Active 2014 - Fast and hides easily due to the size. Despite being somewhat capable, the CS series was phased out after the prototype's failure to perform well during the Retribution Incident. Brand new LS models have essentially taken the CS' role over and have done so with far greater efficiency. *PG 'BLS' Shark Model | Prototype | Active Late 2012 (presumed) - Second ADM believed to have been sent after Chase Landon and the original hunters following the failure of the first shark. Unlike the first shark - constructed of composite fibers and protected by a thin nylon cover, the BLS was constructed of aluminum (as would all further models) and was given 2" lightweight titanium ballistic plating that would later be used on the Crocodile Shark and Tiger Sharks (due to cost efficiency.) Despite the upgrades - the shark was again destroyed by Chase, though it was confirmed recovered by InGen Separatists a few days later. Whatever components remained were seized by the US government in 2017. *CC 'GW' White Model | Prototype | Active 2012 - One of the earliest models, and the first deployed to major use. Had large success before its ultimate demise, but was replaced by more specialized models as the GWS model was found to be unstable and bulky (being protected by a thin nylon felt layer rather than metals used in later models). Disabled in 2012 - status unknown. Individual Armament Weaponry within the IGSF is largely non-standard, though this is considering that it is an unfunded and off-the-grid organization. The vast majority of equipment is illegally acquired from the black market and criminal underground, but certain items are more prolific. Nearly all personnel within the IGSF wear ski masks or other forms of facial concealment in order to hide their identity. Certain members forego this, especially those in the upper echelons, but it is for all intents and purpose standard. Uniforms are nonstandard but almost always black. A variety of other equipment (radios, tactical vests and harnesses, etc.) is utilized between units on occasion. Firearms are also incredibly varied, with field teams deploying with everything from compact handguns to general purpose machine guns and grenade launchers. Submachine-Guns are encountered very often, with pretty much every one being a member of the Heckler & Koch MP5 or MP7 series. Rifles are also encountered quite often, with the French FAMAS G2 and AR-15 series among prolific ones. Handguns substitute larger arms (even though they can be seen as primary in heavy combat situations) and they vary - Berettas and Glocks are most common, but many others have been seen (including revolvers and the powerful Desert Eagle.) Heavier weapons are known to exist, but in much smaller quantities. Vehicles The separatist force made rather limited use of vehicles - only a few are known to exist. Most notable are the Sikorsky S-60 helicopters briefly employed, known to have been used only twice (once to ferry Billy Trenton to Isla Sorna, and again to provide air support in what became the first large battle involving Shark Hunters following the Retribution incident.) Due to their high profile nature and the presence of USAF fighters and drone patrols, these were simply not used in the later stages of the conflict, and probably decommissioned and destroyed by the US government following the conflict's end. The InGen employees also used automobiles for transportation, although because their operations only occurred in a small area and in the wilderness where such vehicles were unusable, this was limited. Divisions Scientific Research Division The smallest overall branch and the only non combat-ready group, consists of the InGen Separatist Forces' physicists, mathematicians, engineers, researchers, and other members of any scientific occupations. This group is in charge of the designing and following production of all ADMs as well as other equipment utilized by the IGSF. IGSF Security Forces Responsible for any combat oriented actions, including the utilization of ADMs and other weapons systems in possession of the group, as well as security and maintenance detail. Separated into multiple subdivisions for organizational purposes. Prior to the formation of the Separatist group, many InGen employees worked with Vic Hoskins, head of InGen's security division, to help maintain safety on such places as Jurassic World. Automatic Defense Module Division The Automatic Defense Module Division is the group in control of all ADMs and other drone equipment used by the IGSF. All ADMs are a part of this group, but it contains otherwise only a small number of people - a central dispatch group responsible for sending and controlling ADMs where needed and a force of capable maintenance specialists. Combat Assault Sector More commonly known as CAS, the Combat Assault Sector is the largest overal armed force in the IGSF, composing of over one hundred members. This group has a wide range of equipment and is typically the main responding force. Special Operations Brigade The Special Operations Brigade, usually called SOC, is a group of highly trained tactical troops specialized in guerrilla warfare, defense breakage, and infiltration. Many of them are former special forces, especially from South America and Eastern Europe. These troops have superior command over most CAS forces and work alongside ADMs often. Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Organizations Category:2016 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark